History's Most Unpredictable Shinobi
by David Archangel
Summary: <html><head></head>So this takes place two millennia after the fourth shinobi war and Naruto's descendant carries on the shinobi way of the past even if he has no chakra like the first shinobi. But he isn't the only one who knows the shinobi ways of the past, come and watch how he handles an army of delinquents, a new akatsuki, ragnarok, and yomi. So yeah OC, no chakra, just feats allowed in kenichi</html>
1. Chapter 1

**History's Most Unpredictable Shinobi**

**I only own my stories**

**China town**

Slowly lowering himself through a roof we see the protagonist of our story garbed in an all-black attire on his back was a blow gun, a bow, a mini crossbow, two quivers filled with arrows and bolts, a ninjato, and a chokuto. Around his waist was a utility belt with many pouches and compartments on it. Across his chest was a belt holding another variety of pouches and compartments on it. Then there were the holsters strapped to his legs four on each leg, these held his shuriken kunai and senbon and several other little devices.

He soon met the floor and saw his target sleeping on a couch in his office, it was when he was right over him that the doors to his office flew open and woke him up.

Jumping into the shadows he hid hoping he was unnoticed, a girl ran in with an old man and two other people and the girl went on about how he should give up and turn himself into the police, she was soon met with a laugh that angered her and she tried to attack the target but she was knocked out by his superior strength.

The target approached the girl intending to end her life until our protagonist struck and nailed his target in the wrist with a kunai from one of his holsters, then he threw two senbon into his neck knocking him unconscious.

"Now with that avoided I will be taking my target and leaving" said our protagonist

"Who are you young one" asked the old man

"A Shinobi here to take his target and collect his money" said our protagonist

"No what is your name child" asked Hakubi

"I guess you could call me Kage" said Kage

"Kage what do you intend to do with this man" asked Hakubi

"My employer wants him alive so I will be taking my target and handing him over to my employer after I clean this place out of his money" said Kage going around and searching for safes and taking valuables, he took all of them and put them inside a sack he had hid on his person then proceeded to crack the safes he had found and stuffed all the paintings he had taken out of the frames and valuables around the office and in the safes, he then picked up his target and was about to leave until he was interrupted by the girl again.

"Where do you think your going with him" she Demanded

"Can we please not do this, I am rather lazy and would like to go home and sleep" said Kage with a tired tone

"Then hand him over" said the girl again

"No" said Kage throwing down a smoke bomb that distracted her long enough for him to get away

"Good thing I got away now I will be able to go to sleep again soon" said Kage as he ran across the roof tops

He would unfortunately need to train more so he could do these things easier, he would've been able to just walk down the wall if chakra usage hadn't been lost after his ancestor sealed the Juubi.

"Dick head, should've at least kept our family's chakra network intact but no instead he left us with a few abnormal abilities like superior stealth, speed, strength and eye sight but that is super difficult to use" Kage muttered to himself

His, mumbling went on for the rest of his journey with mentions of stupid whiskered idiot or blonde haired bastard being heard every few mutterings.

Kage made it to his employers building and entered with no problem and went directly to the office where he dropped his target.

"Here he is big guy" said Kage to his employer who was a man wearing a wrestling mask.

"Good now here is your payment, at least that's what I would say if you weren't about to die" said the masked man as several men with guns came in

"I thought you were smarter than this but apparently not" said Kage throwing down a smoke bomb and jumping to the ceiling where he waited until the guns stopped firing before picking off the rest of the men.

"Now why would you have to go and ruin such a good partnership, you pay me and I take out your competitors, did someone put you up to this, you can tell me" said Kage standing in the center of the room with the dead bodies surrounding him, eyes glowing red slightly.

"No I did this because you have outlived your usefulness, now be good boy and die like dog you are" said the man taking a few shots at him with a shot gun

He was soon stopped when a flaming ball impacted his face.

The man began screaming but he was silenced when he was clonked on the back of the head.

"At least the Shinobi of the past found ways around not being able to use jutsu" said Kage putting the other orbs in one of the pouches on his utility belt

"Better call the cops but first I should start robbing this guy after all pay what you owe" said Kage as he began looting the place of all valuables.

"Hello operator there has been a mass shooting in Chinatown in warehouse seventeen, please hurry" said Kage in a fake panicked tone

Kage was gone long before the police arrived and he was set up for a while maybe he would get some training done.

**Three years later**

"Hey Jin-san" came the cry of a brown haired boy

"What's up Kenichi" said Jin

"Nothing much, you excited for the first day of school" asked Kenichi

"Not really but I guess there is something that will interest me this year but what club should I join" Jin thought to himself

"Why don't you join one of the martial arts clubs, you always seemed to be good at those kinds of things not to mention your pretty strong" said Kenichi

"Nah I don't like violence, I am a pacifist, get it Kenichi Paci-fist" said Jin laughing at the pun

"Ha ha, its nice to just enjoy the morning walks like this, don't you think so Jin" asked Kenichi

"Yeah, aren't you glad you don't read those stupid how to books any more, you wouldn't be able to enjoy this with your head buried in those" said Jin

"Well if it isn't weak legs and the ninja, Kage was it" said a voice the two knew all too well

"Sup alien" said Jin without missing a beat

"What do you want Nijima, we are trying to enjoy the walk to school" said Kenichi

"Watch your tone weak legs" said Nijima

"Watch yours you alien, I would hate to make you disappear" said Jin mischievously

Nijima paled a little at that before he grinned

"If you did that then everyone would know without a doubt that you are in fact a ninja" said Nijima

"Oh but how would they know it was me, after all there are those that are 'stronger' that would want you gone as well" said Jin as a smile found its way onto his face a spectral warrior seemed to take over his body and that was riding on a large ten tailed fox.

"Alright I give just stop with the demonic forms" said Nijima

"What demonic forms" asked Jin playing dumb

"Anyway what do you hope to accomplish by joining one of the martial arts clubs weak legs, they will slaughter you" said Nijima

"That will just make him stronger in the end, besides if they tried to go too far I would be there" said Jin

"Do you honestly believe that you can beat a bunch of trained martial artists, you use an improvised brawler style" said Nijima

"Is it that or did I disguise my martial art as a brawler style to fool you, and on that note only the captain himself knows karate. So I think he will be just fine" said Jin as he took a pair of headphones out of his hood and put them on.

Kenichi and Nijima sighed as they knew he was now in his own world, they just hoped he didn't start singing THAT song.

Hero's come back

Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori

Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi

Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori

Kutsu ga iku junbi ii ze, ARE YOU READY?

Karadajuu furuwazu shinzou ni

Hageshiku chinarase yo STOMPING

Taeru tsuki wo ukasu CALL ME

Kawarisugiru ga nuki ka STORY

COME ON! EVERYBODY STAND UP!

Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da

Me ni mo tomoran no SUPIIDO HANTA

Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH

COME ON! EVERYBODY HANDS UP!

Mata ashita no HERO'S wa COMEBACK

Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN

Iku ze, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!

HEY yo mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho

Nankai korondatte tatsu GET OT ON

Nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho

Irikunda kanjou kizuki ageta desho

Mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru

Tashiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau

Sore demo saikou wa kitto aru

Subete sarau to shouri no kansei

EVERYBODY STAND UP!

Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da

Me ni mo tomoran no SUPIIDO HANTA

Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH

COME ON! EVERYBODY HANDS UP!

Mata ashita no HERO'S wa COMEBACK

Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN

Iku ze, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!

Song end

"Why does he always sing that song" asked Kenichi

"I don't know" said Nijima

"It was catchy at first but now it is getting kind of annoying" said Kenichi

"I happen to enjoy this song very much, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't insult it" said Jin smiling with his spectral aura on.

"Kenichi you idiot it is thee song of a warrior" said Nijima trying to save himself from the warrior

At least that was what he was saying until they 'saw' Jin get attacked by a girl wearing glasses

"Jin are you alright" cried Kenichi

"Yeah but that was a close one, now why would someone go around attacking random people I should probably call the police" said Jin

"What, I thought you were attacking them, you had that scary aura flaring out like that" said Miu

"What aura" asked Jin playing dumb again

"You know with the whole giant warrior riding on the giant fox" said Miu

"Forget it, I am going to class" said Jin getting up and walking without so much as a limp

Miu narrowed her eyes at that 'I know I hit him' thought Miu.

Jin continued walking to class without his music playing as they were the unfortunate victim of his substitution.

"Jin are you sure your okay after that" asked Kenichi

"Come on Kenichi, I may not be a martial artist but I have had to deal with worse than that remember the first time we met and those gangsters were trying to shake you down" said Jin

"Oh yeah, but why would you attack someone without knowing the situation we could've been the ones trying to attack him but you would've attacked the victim" Kenichi said Miu

"I said I am sorry but he is fine, he even said so" said Miu

"Anyway what is your name karate girl" asked Jin

"My name is Miu and I don't do Karate" said Miu

"All martial arts are the same to me karate girl, just different ways to throw a punch or kick, they may have been given different names and some may have different teachings but in the end they are all the same" said Jin showing himself to be quite serious sometimes

"If that is the case then why did you learn martial arts" asked Miu

"I'm just a street brawler" said Jin

The three of them were late for class but Nijima somehow wasn't, they didn't question it.

Jin spent the school day either sleeping or throwing paper shuriken at the teacher, not that he got caught.

Jin then went to see what clubs he could join, there were a lot but none really appealed to him until he saw the Shinobi club. He smirked before he decided to join but there would be drastic changes.

"Hey I am here to join the Shinobi club" said Jin looking at a group of people wearing black pajamas.

"What makes you think you are worthy to join our secret organization" asked what Jin presumed to be the president soon to be ex-president of the club

"I am actually a Shinobi not you fools who are playing at it and if you want proof I will perform some of my ninjutsu for you" said Jin and before anyone could say anything he just disappeared

"Where did he go" asked one of the members

"I don't know, everyone spread out" said the president

**Two minutes later**

The lights were turned on to show all the members hanging upside down from the ceiling

"Ninja art: web of darkness" said Jin

The members stared at Jin in awe.

"How did you do that" asked the president of the club

"Like I said I am the real deal and your imitation costumes are rather insulting, Shinobi armor looks nothing like that, in fact I have my actual armor and gear here inside my backpack" said Jin throwing down a small smoke bomb that cleared away quickly revealing Jin in his ninja armor

The members and president stared in awe with stars in their eyes.

"Please teach us your ways, master" said the president

"I cant since these are family techniques but I can guide you to become the best Shinobi you can be, all you have to do is just hand leadership over to me and you must refer to me as the Tokai Kage" said Jin seriously

"Anything you wish Kage-sama" said ex-president

"Now tell what is the most useful thing a shinobi must have when going into battle, and after everyone answers this question tell me your names and I will hand out codenames" said Jin

"Strength" said one

"Stealth" said another

"Skill" said another one

"Resolve" said another

"Weapons" asked the president

"The best answers I got from that was Stealth and Resolve but those were both wrong. The most important thing a Shinobi needs is information. Originally that was all Shinobi were, spies but later we became masters of the shadows doing anything our lords ordered us until they began fearing our power and the killed off all the other clans, mine is the last and I am the last of my clan. Now each of you tell me your names and tell me if you still wish to be Shinobi" said Jin

"I am Shin" said Shin

"I am Rochi" said Rochi

"Gero" said Gero

"Shiki" said Shiki

"Kenshi" said Kenshi

"Good but another important factor in being a Shinobi is following orders to the letter, I said give me your names and tell me if you if you wish to serve under me" said Jin

"Kage-sama, we will serve you until the end" they said in unison

"Now first order of business we need to get you guys some real armor and then we will begin conditioning and training, each of you will gather these materials on this list and then I will guide you in creating your personal Shinobi armor" said Jin

The group went out and gathered the items that Jin had written on his list, and much to Jin's surprise they returned pretty quickly.

"We have returned Kage-sama" said the group

They laid the materials in front of him and each smirked like they had the upper hand on the other.

"Also Kage-sama, I couldn't help but notice that your armor looks rather worn and damaged and I felt that it might be a bit more beneficial if we watched you create a new armor" said Kenshi

"Kage-sama I have also brought some extra supplies so you can create a new armor" said Gero

"Us too" said the others in unison

"Thank you, I guess I could show you a few things on creating armor" said Jin

He began by cutting the pieces to match his measurements starting with the leather, taking some cord and a thick needle he began weaving the armor together with precision, taking some spare pieces of leather and some of the iron grains that he had the groups buy and he sewed a pocket over where the stomach would be and sectioned off each pocket to hold the sand together properly while keeping it from pouring to one section and messing up the armor, sending some of his minions over to the drama department to ask for their old costume mannequins.

When they returned with five mannequins and went back for a second trip and then a third he had a total of fifteen mannequins.

Placing the leather armor over the mannequin torso he pulled out a bottle of black resin that he began to lather onto the armor before placing a layer of fabric over it then covering it in resin.

Jin then began working on the armor for the lower half of his body adding secret compartments all over so he could hide more tools. The difference with the lower body was that they were pants made from carbon fiber while the actual armor were shin guards that were separate from the pants themselves but the shin guards were three layers of leather with little steel rods put between the leather. The process was repeated with the forearm guards.

Jin then decided to take an extra step and created a cloak by taking some of the thinner leather and sewing it to a large piece of fabric creating an armored cloak.

"Now we let it set for fifteen hours while we create the utility belt" said Jin looking at the armor he had just made

"Amazing Kage-sama, but what about the compartments in the armor itself" asked Shin

"We don't add those until after the resin has hardened and the armor is shown to fit properly, if it is successful then we begin adding the pockets and compartments" said Jin

"Now did each of you by the masks I asked for" asked Jin

"Yes Kage-sama" they replied in unison

They each presented three masks giving him fifteen in total.

They were a fox, a wolf, a toad, an eagle, a dragon, a turtle, a snake, a slug, a monkey, a dog, a rat, a raccoon, a tiger, coyote, and a boar.

"You will each earn one of these masks, but first you must show what your strongest aspect is" said Jin

"I am afraid I don't know what you mean Kage-sama" said Kenshin

"I will find this out through training you five, now where are the weights I asked you all to buy" asked Jin

Each pulled out forty pound arm weights, eighty pound leg weights, and two hundred pound body weights.

"Good now I want you all to put them on and don't take them off unless I say so" said Jin getting the group to turn pale.

"Don't you think this is a bit extreme" asked Rochi

"No, you all need to get to a level where I feel you can handle anything that would stop you from completing your mission, now put them on" said Jin letting his aura flood the room

The five immediately put the weights on and nearly fell to their knees.

"Now you will each be pulling a tire with me sitting on it or an object equivalent to my weight" said Jin leading the five outside

He proceeded to tie a rope around each of their wastes then put bricks in the others before sitting down in the last one.

"Mush my bitches" said Jin laughing all the way

"Now after this you will all be studying human behavior in the library on how to pick up lies, you will become my eyes and ears in this city and when I feel you are all ready to begin then I will allow you to take missions but for failures there will be remedial training" said Jin his eyes showing glee at the five teens pain

"You will also begin reading up on medicine and herbs to help heal your muscles faster" said Jin as the five began to tire

"Did I say stop running, Sacred Jin art: Motivation" said Jin as he let out a loud whistle as he sprayed the five with a rather foul smell alerting his motivators to where there targets were

"I hope this gets you guys moving again because those dogs look vicious" said Jin drawing the fives attention to the pack of dogs heading for them

They soon picked up their pace and didn't stop anytime soon even after the dogs had gotten tired, Jin grinned proud of how they had done on their first day.

"You guys can go home for today eat a big meal and get some herbal muscle rub cream and drink a bunch of milk also lots of proteins, you are all dismissed" said Jin walking towards the karate club to see how things were going.

His timing couldn't have been better as the gorilla man Daimonji was going to punch Kenichi pretty strongly.

Jin suddenly appeared in front of the hit by substituting with Kenichi.

"Now I don't think that is nice, what did Kenichi do to you that would authorize to use so much force in a hit" asked Jin his eyes glowing a slight red

"Who are you and how did you stop my fist" demanded Daimonji

"I guess you could say I will be the one to destroy you and everything you hold dear if you attack my friend like that again" said Jin closing his grip tighter on Daimonji's fist letting a cracking sound be heard throughout the room

"Ahh, you punk you wont be able to protect him, his mouth has already signed his death certificate he challenged me to a fight one week from now" said Daimonji grinning viciously

"Then I should give him a bit of an advantage" said Jin lodging a few senbon into Daimonji's ankle

"Oh my you have sprang your ankle it will be pretty hard to move at your usual speed with how bad the sprang is" said Jin as he removed the senbon letting Daimonji scream in pain

"Kenichi are you okay" asked Jin appearing beside Kenichi

"Jin when did you get here" asked Kenichi

"Just in time to stop gorilla man from turning you to paste" said Jin with relief in his voice

"Thanks you saved me again, but what am I going to do in a week. I challenged Daimonji to a fight but there is no way for me to become strong enough in so little time" said Kenichi

"Maybe I could help, I know a dojo where you could train for the match" said Miu appearing from nowhere at least to Kenichi

"Can I get strong enough to beat Daimonji in a week there" asked Kenichi with hope in his eyes

"I believe you can, after all if you have the confidence to do it anything is possible" said Jin

"Jin do you want to come with me, I mean you are strong now so imagine how strong you would be if you learned an actual martial art" said Kenichi hoping for his friend to join him

"Sorry Kenichi you know I have work after school" said Jin

"Oh yeah but you don't have to work every day so maybe you could come and train then" said Kenichi

"Yeah but then I am working out" said Jin trying to get out of it

"That's fine we have some of the best work out equipment in the world at the dojo" said Miu leading Kenichi off

"Sorry my friend but that is not the place for me" said Jin as he disappeared in a swirl of wind


	2. Chapter 2

**History's Most Unpredictable Shinobi**

**I only own my stories**

Jin was currently blind folded and balancing on a steel pole about a centimeter in diameter, suddenly a timer goes off and shuriken, senbon, and kunai start shooting at him from all directions.

Jin starts trying to avoid them all until he takes a few senbon into his shoulder making him lose his focus and receive a kunai to the leg, then shuriken into his other arm. Jin's eyes then flash red and he catches a kunai in his mouth using it to start deflect the remaining projectiles. Even though with all this happening he never left the pole even as more projectiles buried themselves into his body.

As the last projectile was fired and successfully blocked Jin hopped off of the pole and went to his phone where he started dialing the number of one of his subordinates with his tongue.

"Hello" said the voice of Gero very tiredly

"Gero, I need you to come to my house and bandage me up before school starts" said Jin

"Yes Kage-sama" said Gero

"And bring some pain killer, I ran out recently" said Jin

With those last words said the phone hung up.

It was about four thirty that morning when Gero showed up bringing the other four.

"Kage-sama I brought the others so they could get your things ready while I work on your injuries" said Gero

"Well can one of you get me to the bath, but first remove these damn weapons from my body and don't miss any" said Jin as he laid on the floor motionless other than his mouth moving

They immediately set to work on removing the different projectiles from their leaders body before they carried him to his bath.

"Can one of you wash my back while I try to get mobility back in my arms" asked Jin

All five looked at each other.

"It is isn't gay, this is how ninja did it back in the day they helped each other out even in the worst cases, besides if your comfortable with your own sexuality you shouldn't care" said Jin getting Kenshin to begin scrubbing his back.

Fifteen minutes later Jin was laying on his couch as Gero cleaned his wounds and bandaged him.

"Gero I know what mask you will receive now, you are the most superior in medicine out of the five of you. I want you to go and take the slug mask off the wall in the clubroom when we get to school today. I give you this mask in the hopes you become as great a healer as Tsunade the slug sannin" said Jin

Gero for his part managed to keep his composure.

"Thank you TokaiKage-sama" said Gero

"I also notice that you are all moving pretty easily so I would like you all to increase your weights by thirty pounds" said Jin as he was finally starting to move again

"Kage-sama breakfast is ready, and can you tell us of your mission last night" asked Shin

"It was actually two jobs, I was gathering information for one of my employers and the second was a burglary from a collector of antiques, apparently on the black market what I stole is worth a couple billion yen" said Jin getting wide eyes from the five before him

"Don't worry you will all get your share" said Jin gaining surprised looks from the five

"But Kage-sama why" asked Shiki

"Well in the days of my ancestors there were villages of nothing but shinobi, when a mission was completed the money was spread throughout the village by the Kage in charge. I may not be the Kage of a village but you are my loyal subordinates so the wealth is spread equally between you five" said Jin

"Thank you Kage-sama" said the five in unison

"I am only trying to be a good leader" said Jin as he tried sitting up only to watch his bandages become red

"I will redo them Kage-sama" said Gero

"No let it be, it is fine for now but when we do club activities today I want you to stitch me up" said Jin as he walked out of his house with the five following him.

"Hey Jin" came Kenichi's voice

"Hey Kenichi" said Jin lifting a bandaged hand up

"Greetings Kenichi-dono" said the five

"Hey guys" said Kenichi

"Jin what happened to you" asked Kenichi just now seeing the condition of his friend

"I hurt myself while at work, some of the back stock fell on me but I refused to go to the hospital and kept working" said Jin chuckling sheepishly

"That's sounds like you" said Kenichi

"So Kenichi today you face off against Daimonji, are you nervous" asked Jin

"For once not at all" said Kenichi

"That's good I guess soon you wont need my help" said Jin

"Don't be ridiculous your still my best friend even if you cant protect me anymore I will always need a friend" said Kenichi

"That's good to know because your stuck with me until the day I die" said Jin wrapping Kenichi in a one armed hug

"Yeah well the same goes to you too" said Kenichi wrapping Jin in a one armed hug as well

They laughed the rest of the way to school.

Jin at in class doing the usual except that Miu girl kept staring at him. After that class Jin was cornered by her in the hall.

"What do you want" asked Jin

"How did you get those injuries" asked Miu

"Wouldn't you like to know, don't think you can stop me just because of my current state because I still have the ability to get away from you until I heal" said Jin as his eyes took on a colder blue look.

"What does that mean, do you intend to fight me" said Miu getting into stance

"Now who said I intended to fight you I said get away and that hardly ever requires fighting" said Jin as he dropped a smoke bomb in the hall way shocking everyone but when it cleared Jin was nowhere to be found.

**Club room**

Jin was pleasantly surprised to see his entire group inside the clubroom, they were each making alteration to their armor and making them personalized to suit their own needs.

"Hey Gero go ahead and sew me up" said Jin

"Yes Kage-sama" said Gero pulling out a sewing kit and stitching Jin up rather quickly

"Nice work Gero I see I chose correctly in giving you the slug mask" said Jin shocking the rest of the group

"Gero why didn't you tell us you got your mask" asked Kenshin

"I was waiting to tell everyone" said Gero

"Good job" said Shiki

This caused Gero to receive a series of pats on the back and congratulations, Gero for his part was smiling brightly.

"I need you guys to increase your waits by more I want you to add one hundred pounds to your legs, and I want you to put fifty on your torso then finally fifty on your arms" said Jin

"Why Kage-sama" asked Rochi

"So I can start showing you the techniques you need to be able to start carrying out the tasks I need you all to do and also to see how you perform out in the field" said Jin

That ceased all questioning and they ran out to buy the weights.

Jin sat there in his temporary base resting while taking more pain killers, Jin went to sleep until the school day ended and he was greeted by the sight of all five of his subordinates working once again on their armor.

"So the day has ended" Jin stated more than asked

"Yes Kage-sama" said Kenshin

"Take off your weights and come with me put on your armor and make sure to where your face masks, except you Gero put on your Slug mask" said Jin

They all removed their weights surprised at how light they felt, they soon followed Jin to the karate club.

"I want you to be ready to strike when I give the signal" said Jin as they watched Kenichi's match from different corners of the room out of view of the karate club members.

Jin had to admit he was rather impressed with Kenichi's progress, but that girls interference had caused Kenichi even more problems now because of what was about to happen. Jin watched as Daimonji hit the ground.

Suddenly all the Karate club members stood up ready to attack, they woke up Daimonji and it was obvious they never had any intent on honoring the deal.

Jin gave a sharp whistle and five figures garbed in all black rushed in and started dismantling the karate club.

"MOVE OUT" said Jin throwing down a flash bomb

Before Kenichi knew it he was outside and surrounded by the cloaked figures, but they all kneeled as another figure showed up wearing a mask with ripples coming from the center.

The figure merely nodded before he and his subordinates disappeared by throwing down a smoke bomb.

When they had returned to the club room they were all amazed at the progress they had made.

"Now I would like to congratulate you all on how you performed, but if this had been a serious mission we would all be dead. I want you all to begin running and increasing your arm and leg strength, I will leave the pace to you but if I find you abusing this privilege then you will have it stripped from you and you will be forced to carry whatever weight I deem necessary" said Jin

"Yes Kage-sama" said the group in unison

With that said Jin decided to try and get to Kenichi before he left for that dojo, he made it in time to see Miu leading him off.

"Hey Kenichi, I heard you won your fight but those karate guys tried to beat you up afterwards" said Jin

"Yeah but how did you know" asked Kenichi

"Well I heard some of the Karate guys talking about how five cloaked figures broke into the club without them noticing and began clobbering them when they tried to get you" said Jin

"Yeah, I don't know what would've happened without those guys around" said Kenichi

"So where you heading off to Kenichi" asked Jin

"The dojo, you should come today" said Kenichi

"I don't feel like it, maybe some other time" said Jin

"Do you not want to see me get stronger, I am sure the masters would help you too if you would just come with me please do this" said Kenichi pleadingly

"Fine I will come but only this time and the second they start trying to make do martial arts I am gone" said Jin caving

**Ryouzanpaku**

"Greetings Kenichi, Miu, and I am sorry but I don't know your name" said Akisame

"I am a friend of Kenichi's, I helped him out with any bullies that came around to hustle him" said Jin

"Oh you're Jin, Kenichi speaks very highly of you and your skill but he says you don't know any martial arts and you refuse to learn any, why is that" asked Akisame gaining interested looks from the rest of the masters

"Like I told Miu here, all Martial arts are the same, yes they have different forms and different teachings but in the end they are just different ways to form a fist" said Jin

"Hmm, why do you say that" asked Akisame

"It is just my opinion on the matter" said Jin

"Well Jin do you think you can beat Miu here in a fight" asked Akisame

"Without a doubt" said Jin

"Then would you mind sparring with her for us" said Akisame

"Not at all but afterwards I must leave" said Jin

Miu dropped into stance while Jin just stood there.

"Aren't you going to get into stance" asked Akisame

"Why I feel more comfortable like this" said Jin

"So be it, Begin" said Akisame slicing his hand down

Miu charged forward intent on ending this quickly but to her surprise Jin was no longer in front of her that was when she felt a force impact the back of her neck sending her into unconsciousness.

"That is what she gets for underestimating an opponent of unknown skill and power" said Jin

Meanwhile the masters were going over what they saw, not a single movement was wasted and the neck was such a specific target. They came to the conclusion that he was definitely a martial artist even if he tried to hide it.

"Jin you cant just hit a girl like that, and why would do something as dishonorable as strike from behind" asked Kenichi

"Never had a problem when those strikes were saving your hide" said Jin rather coldly surprising Kenichi

He had never seen Jin respond like that, but then again he had a point. He didn't want to ruin his friendship for something as trivial as how he fought.

"Your right I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you Jin its just" he was cut off by Jin

"I know, you like this girl but don't let your emotions blind you and don't forget your friends over some girl" said Jin walking away

Kenichi began thinking on his words never noticing the contemplating gazes of the masters.

Jin for his part was gone the second he closed the door outside of the gate, he was back at his home but he wasn't training as he usually would, no instead he was going through the scrolls he had from the generations of Shinobi before him, from clans that his had destroyed to just things that were created by his clan.

He realized that he needed more skills instead of more strength of speed, that was what brought him to his one of his family's greatest branches of techniques, the Rasenken. It was based off of his forefathers most used and prized technique, the rasengan.

It had taken generations for the technique to be reverse engineered and even longer for its variants, the whole branch of techniques consisted of even more variants that were developed by those without chakra. It was a good set of techniques but they were limited, he needed something that would increase his fighting capability, not some super move he needed something to add to his arsenal of regular attacks, something that would catch the enemy off guard.

He growled in frustration and slammed his fist on the ground, this caused a section of the floor to cave in and reveal a scroll that was supposedly lost to the ages. On the scroll was a note

"Dear finder of this scroll

I am Ryuzen Uzumaki, I am the son of Naruto Uzumaki the greatest Shinobi to ever live. This is the reverse engineered version of my grandfather's most feared ability, The Hiraishin, when chakra was still available this technique allowed instant teleportation but my version is just a high speed technique that allows you to move faster than the human eye can comprehend, this also means you will receive tunnel vision. This technique requires tremendous leg strength to use and requires a serious amount of training. I hid this technique away so our clan would not get arrogant but it was pointless, the clan waged war on the other Shinobi clans, which are just the villages of old forming a tighter knit community, and successfully defeated them and stole their secrets but they also left no survivors. It is with great regret that I inform you that me and my father will be ending the clan except for my own direct family. I hope you use this technique for the betterment of the clan and not become arrogant with its use.

Sincerely Ryuzen"

"The Hiraishin, this, this is what I need, I will work on the Rasenken but this is more important" said Jin to no one in particular

Jin took off his resistance training straps and then took off his leg weights before putting on some bigger ones then putting the straps back on.

He got up after reading the Rasenken training material then took off in a dead sprint, which would be his routine for three days.

**Four days later**

Jin was now wearing even heavier weights than before when he came across the sound of someone being beaten. Turning the corner he caught the sight of Tsukuba beating Kenichi senseless.

"Is this the best you can do you coward" said Tsukuba kicking Kenichi strongly

"Take it back" said Kenichi gripping Tsukuba's ankle tightly

"Let go or I will crush your head" said Tsukuba raising his foot

Before anymore could be said Tsukuba was met with a VERY heavy kick from Jin.

"Now why would you do that to my good buddy Kenichi, I know he beat up your little protégé but that doesn't mean you have to try and kill him. Now that I am thinking about it I should return the favor you have been giving every up and coming fighter at this school" said Jin resting his foot on Tsukuba's chest.

Jin got his phone out.

"Hey Slug, gather the others and converge on the alley between the main school building and the storage shed, I am already here and need you all to take care of something for me" said Jin hanging up the phone

"Who are you" demanded Tsukuba angrily

"The name is Jin and I happen to be Kenichi's best friend, now when my associates gather here you will be put into a world of pain then unconsciousness and maybe poisoned if they feel like it" said Jin

"Kage-sama" said Slug

"Good I want you all to give this guy some _Special_ treatment while I take Kenichi here to his dojo" said Jin

"IT WAS YOU!" said Tsukuba now in a blind rage trying to get free until a he was pricked with a senbon from Rochi that sent him into unconsciousness.

"Rochi grab the snake mask off the wall when you are done here" said Jin picking up Kenichi who was barely conscious

"Jin …it… was you… hehehe… still need…you….. after all" said Kenichi chuckling weakly

"Yeah it was me, sorry but it was best you didn't know" said Jin

"Alright" said Kenichi slowly walking along

They continued their walk in silence.

"Hey Jin" said Kenichi

"What is Kenichi" asked Jin

"This is kind of like the day we first became friends" said Kenichi laughing slightly

"I guess it is" said Jin laughing as well

They soon arrived at Ryouzanpaku and the masters immediately swarmed Kenichi and took him from Jin.

"What happened" asked Akisame

"He was jumped by the head of the karate club, I knew the meddling of that stupid girl would cause this. You all need to keep a tighter leash on her, she will end up getting my friend killed at this rate" said Jin glaring coldly as the ethereal warrior returned wearing a shinigami mask while riding the ten tailed fox.

The masters were not that bothered by the killing intent even if they were impressed by it.

"Why do you say that" asked Sakaki showing his ki.

"Because you martial art wielding buffoon, if that girl hadn't taught Kenichi that stupid move he wouldn't be in this situation. Yes he would've been beaten up but that would've been it, he could keep coming to this dojo and grow at his own pace but that girl just brought down the wrath of Ragnarok on him" said Jin angrily as the fox morphed into ten different creatures each with a tail behind them numbering one to ten with a man wielding rippled eyes staring at the masters.

Now the masters were a bothered by it, but not by the ki itself, more the fact that one so young could wield so much and not feel any damage from it. The ki soon started disappearing.

"Even despite all this he wants to continue to prove everyone's opinion about him wrong, and I know one day he can be the second strongest in the world" said Jin

"Why not the strongest" asked Sakaki with Kenichi interested as well.

"Because I am going to be the strongest" said Jin with a smirk

"How can you do that without martial arts" asked Akisame

"I am a special case I guess you could say, I don't need martial arts as long as I have the teaching of my family, so until next time" said Jin walking out the door only to run into Miu who was knocked over which shocked the masters.

"As for you, know your bounds and don't risk my friends health needlessly" said Jin coldly

With that Jin walked out and began sprinting to his house to put on even more weight and increase the resistance on his straps.

While he was sprinting he ran into his subordinates, and they were staring at him in amazement at the speed he was moving. They began following trying to get Jin to start teaching them techniques when he stopped.

They ran all the way to his compound where he pulled out some weights that hadn't been used since the Shinobi era, picking up the orange leg warmers he slipped them on under his pants legs and grunted at the strain it was putting on him, he could barely move his legs, he was so busy with what he was doing that he never noticed the five behind him.

"Kage-sama, we have been wondering when we would begin learning techniques and if we would be increasing our numbers" asked Skiki

"Well I can give you guys the basics I suppose but as for increasing our numbers, I will keep an eye out for new recruits and you all do the same seeing as any you pick will become your students" said Jin

"Kage-sama, I meant when we will increase our numbers with people who are skilled at craftsmanship, like sewing, carpentry, metal working, and gardening, we need people with those skills" said Kenshi with Shin nodding along as well

"You all do have a point, I will work on that but as for techniques, I believe your legs are strong enough for the shushin and you will all need more stealth practice so take these three scrolls, they contain information on the shushin, Ghost step, and Shadow blending techniques. I want you all to at least have shushin down by the end of the week" said Jin as he tried walking with the weights on

"One of you adjust the straps on this increase the resistance to five hundred" said Jin

Shin did as asked and increased the resistance on the straps and watched as Jin struggled to move.

"You are all dismissed and remember the end of the week I want you all to have learned shushin then I can start training you in information gathering" said Jin as he went to begin his training routine it was while he walking by a shop selling weapon replica's that he saw a teen around his age being scolded.

The teen stormed out of the shop and ran into Jin.

"Sorry about that but I couldn't help but notice that you were being lectured by that old man, care to tell me why" said Jin flaring some ki getting an answer quickly

"He says I don't take my apprenticeship seriously because I refuse to make replicas from movies and games but I just want to make fully functional weapons I want to see them used as they were meant to" said the teen

"What if I told you I was in need of such a person" asked Jin

"Why would you need someone like me" asked the teen

"Just come to this location tomorrow, and tell me what is your name" said Jin

"I am Amidamaru, named after the demon samurai" said Amidamaru

"Like I said before be at this location tomorrow" said Jin said jogging off, his version of sprinting at the moment

"Weird guy" said Amidamaru looking at the note

**Next day**

"I'm glad you showed up, now allow me to introduce my associates, these two are slug and snake and these three are the shadows. These are my Shinobi at the moment and they will need weapons so they can begin training, do you wish to join our organization or not" asked Jin

"You guys expect me to believe you are Shinobi" asked Amidamaru

"Please allow me to remove my weights and show you proof of my claims" said Jin removing the weights he had been wearing and letting them hit the concrete making two large craters much to everyone's shock

"What skill would you like me to demonstrate" asked Jin

"Disappear into the shadows" said Amidamaru

Jin nodded and before anyone could even blink he was gone.

"What about you guys" asked Amidamaru

"We are still in training" said Slug

"I see" said Amidamaru

"So what do you think Maru" asked Jin from behind him

"I will join" said the newly named Maru

"Good then allow me to take you to your work place" said Jin slipping his weights back on

**End**

**So the shinobi groups grows, five shinobi, and one black smith so far. Tell me what you think and leave some review neh. If you do I will update immortal born or Naruto Sesshomaru the Kitsune Taisho**


	3. Chapter 3

**History's Most Unpredictable Shinobi**

**I only own my stories**

It had been two weeks since Jin had revealed a series of underground bases to his followers, Maru for his part was impressed with the forge it was overly stocked on metal of many different kinds. The five thought Jin was a Shinobi god for having such a thing hidden, even if he banned anyone from going into the west wing of the base they were using.

When they asked why he questioned their loyalty, which promptly shut them up but the temptation was still there. That is why we find Shiki currently searching through the west wing now, searching for why he would be banned from coming over here.

HE kept walking until he came across a GIANT rock full of names, he was about to take a step further when a voice he knew all too well met his ears.

"Why are you here **Shiki**" came the voice of Jin

"K-K-Kage-sama, I was j-just wandering around the base" said Shiki kneeling

"I said don't come here, this is a place for my family only, this whole base was in fact but I let you and the others in without question of your loyalty, the only thing I asked was don't come to this branch of the base. Now you see why this is where all of my clan members have their names carved into this stone after having their remains incinerated. This is the Shinobi equivalent to a graveyard, you and the others aren't ready to come here not until you are fully christened into the Shinobi lifestyle" said Jin

"Please I apologize I had no idea" said Shiki

"Shiki haven't I always been an understanding leader" asked Jin

"Yes Kage-sama" said Shiki

"Come with me, we will be meeting the others and I am going to explain the next set of techniques, something to improve your stealth but I want you to get the toad mask in the club room since you have shown you are the best at infiltration" said Jin with something hidden in his voice

They reached the main hall where Jin sat in the throne at the head of the room, he then flared his ki to the highest degree he could muster at the moment which was a ten tailed monster with one large eye staring down the five.

"WHEN I GIVE AN ORDER I EXPECT IT TO BE FOLLOWED YOU MAGGOTS, WHEN I SAY DON'T DO SOMETHING I EXPECT YOU TO GIVE UP YOUR LIFE BEFORE EVEN CONSIDERING GOING AGAINST WHAT I SAID" yelled Jin

The five had their eyes stuck to the monster staring them down like they were, no they were its prey.

"YES KAGE-SAMA" they all yelled as if their lives depended on it, Maru included.

"Now on a lighter note" said Jin as the ki disappeared

"I am going have you all begin training in different skills, as you know I cant give you my clan techniques but that will still leave a lot for you to learn. Go to the south branch of the base there you will find a training ground that has five scrolls for you, they detail the beginning of weapons training, then some more stealth and then three scrolls on information gathering, in other news though I would like to congratulate Shiki on getting the toad mask, but I will need him to stay here for a bit, you are dismissed" said Jin

The other four ran off while Shiki stared at Jin in fear.

"There is no need for that, you have already been reprimanded for going against my orders. What I have asked you to stay for are these" said Jin holding up some scrolls

"These scrolls are for your position as spy master, that is the job that comes with that mask. You will need to form a spy network and start gathering information soon so these scrolls are detailing the proper ways to gather information and form a spy network but I will say this only once, you will make them aware that you work for me and if I see them personally they better not show disrespect or they will disappear" said Jin handing the scrolls to the newly dubbed toad

With a nod he was off.

"Maru you can continue your work in the forge" said Jin

"Yes Kage-sama" said Maru

With that done Jin left the base to go and find some more recruits, and that is exactly what he did until he started being followed by a hooded figure in a black hoody with red clouds on it.

"Who are you" asked Jin turning around now that they were in an alley

"I guess you could say I am the new pein" said the figure

"How do you know that name" demanded Jin

"If you are wondering if I am a shinobi, I'm not, I am just a martial artist who was inspired by a powerful person but I need you to come with me" said Pein

"No" said Jin as he stood there slowly reaching for his kunai

"**FIST OF THE OMNIPOTENT GOD**" said pein as a large pressure of air crashed into Jin knocking him into the wall with concussive force.

"That is my martial art the samsara fist" said Pein

Jin vomited up blood as a response, he was shocked that someone had replicated such a devastating attack, for once in his life Jin felt fear like no other.

Then he was met with a kick to his stomach that made him feel like his organs turned to mush.

He tried getting up and barely succeeded in doing so, he then began shushining as fast as he could but no matter how fast he went Pein was right behind him.

He began heading towards Kenichi's dojo they could help him, at least that was the plan until a crushing force hit him from above him.

It was then that six other figures surrounded him.

They proceeded to beat the hell out of him his bones were shattered his ligaments torn and pride destroyed with every hit. Eventually it ended but not before they left him a message.

"This is just a taste of what the new Akatsuki can do, next time we meet you will die" said Pein as he and his six paths left

Jin lied there slowly bleeding internally with what blood that wasn't flowing onto the ground, it was as he was fading out that he saw Kenichi running towards him.

He faded into unconsciousness.

When he awoke he was surrounded by Kenichi and his masters, who stared at him with a grave expression.

"Jin how did this happen" asked Kenichi

"A fight" said Jin in defeated tone

"What do you mean a fight, you have never been this beat up after winning a fight" said Kenichi

He was only met with silence.

"You won… right" asked Kenichi hesitantly

Again he was met with silence

"Jin, you won right after all you never lose" said Kenichi laughing slightly

"I LOST, do you get it I lost, I never lose but he… he pulled it off, he recreated that ability. I can't fight that, he recreated that group. I wont be able to match up to them, do you understand Kenichi, I am not at the top anymore, they beat me until I was like this" said Jin angrily and broken

"That's okay Jin, you can just try again" said Kenichi

That was the wrong thing to say at the moment as the room was flooded with ki.

"YOU DON'T GET IT, THEY GOT THE DROP ON ME, ME OF ALL PEOPLE. THEY DEFEATED ME AND I COULD DO NOTHING TO STOP IT, THEY KNOW MY LOCATION BUT I DON'T KNOW THEIRS, I AM AN OPEN BOOK TO THEM" said Jin angrily

The masters for their part were just watching with contemplating gazes, they stared at Jin's downed form covered in casts as the conversation finished. It was much to their shock when the bandages started staining red.

"Lay down you foolish boy" said Kensei

Jin ignored him and kept fighting to get up, it was to all of their shock when the casts broke off of him and he got up with blood covering his form.

"You should lay down until you wounds are healed" said Akisame

"Where are my things" asked Jin in a voice that demanded an answer, not that the masters cared

"They are in that basket behind but I must insist that you lay back down, your bones are shattered and you have massive internal damage" said Akisame but his words fell on deaf ears

"Mind your own, this is a fight that must happen, just me and them. I will win next time though no one will make a mockery of me like they have again, I promise that on my Nindo, my Ninja way' said Jin getting a round of gasps from everyone present

"I thought Shinobi had died out" said Akisame

"You would like that wouldn't you" said Jin

"You misunderstand what I am saying, I would very much like to study a dying species" said Akisame with his Ki enforced eyes staring at him

"It is a shame that you wont" said Jin throwing down a flash bomb and escaping

**Shinobi Hideout**

"Kage-sama we bring three new hopefuls" said Shiki wearing the toad mask

"Wait this guy is your leader, Ha this guy is a joke, I mean look at him. He is tore the hell up, I bet I could beat him" said One of the three delinquents standing behind Toad

"If that is what you believe then come at me, defeat me and sit on this throne and I will hand over my whole organization to you" said Jin bandaged and healing using a special pill created to speed up healing, even at this moment he could feel his bones realigning.

"You got yourself a deal" said the delinquent charging at him, until he froze and looked upon Jin as if he was facing the devil himself.

"I-I-I surrender Kage-sama" said the delinquent kneeling

"Suchi why'd you stop" asked one of the other delinquents

"I cant fight him, he is too strong" said Suchi sweating at the mere memory of what he saw those horrible rippled eyes

"Fine we will handle him" said the last delinquent

"Since you wont take the less painful way so be it" said Jin standing up and walking down from his throne

"Get him" with that said the last two delinquents charged

Before they made their third step, a loud boom was heard. Looking at the scene Jin stood thirty feet behind them and both of the delinquents were frozen until they both yelled out in pain.

Slug came into the room and diagnosed their problems after giving them painkiller.

"Kage-sama you broke their hands and their ribs, are you wearing your weights" asked Slug

"No, I have to get use to my speed at the moment" said Jin before he walked away

"Give these to those two, when they are fully healed start them on the basics in throwing weapons and the minor skills and load them up on weights. You there, Suchi was it, you will be the leader of your squad, keep them in line" said Jin before he started walking out as pieces of his cast started breaking off

**Outside base **

Jin was now completely free of his cast as the special healing pill he took finished its job, his muscles still ached partially and his ribs were still tender but he was confident he could take on any street punk that came at him.

His senses were on high alert at the moment after all it had been three days since he was attacked because he let his guard down, now with them on he noticed that he was once again being followed. He kept walking and noted how they seemed to be growing in number, he then lead them into an alley.

"Now why are you all following me" asked Jin as he turned around to stare at the gang of weapon wielding women following him

"Why is another martial artist in our territory" asked a woman stepping to the front wearing an orange jacket that covered the top of her torso

"I am not a martial artist and as for why I am here, I was going grocery shopping" said Jin in a deadpan holding up his shopping list

"Don't lie to us, I know you're a martial artist from the way you carry yourself" said the leader of the girls

"I am a swordsman, now will you leave me alone so I can shop in peace" said Jin trying to get the girl to leave him alone

"I am afraid I cant let you do that swordsman, toss him a practice sword" said the leader pulling out a segmented staff

"I am in no mood to fight" said Jin catching the kendo stick tossed to him

"Well I am" said the girl charging in with a lunge that was knocked to the side

Jin then tried to walk away, only to have his way blocked by the other girls there.

"Let me leave before I get angry" said Jin now feeling some agitation in his arms from deflecting the lunge from earlier

"Then defeat me" said the lead girl charging in again

Her series of attacks were mostly blocked with only a few getting through, on the outside Jin looked calm but inside he was currently crying manly tears of pain.

"Fine" said Jin before disappearing and reappearing behind the lead girl

"Hiraishin Slash" said Jin tossing the kendo stick back to the girls before trying to walk away again, this time blocked because the girls were angry at their leaders defeat

"Then I will leave of my own accord" said Jin using a smoke bomb to cover his escape as he went about doing his own thing, mainly shopping even if it was the same list he used every time he went out.

He stopped by the market so he could go ahead and gather his groceries before heading to a shadier part of town where he went to a nondescript shop and bought several pounds of gunpowder and fuses and getting some heavy duty wire, two hundred pound test to be exact.

He then went about buying a few other materials a couple rolls of green, brown, grey, tan, white, and black fabrics and getting a couple rolls of leather, and getting a single roll of very thin fabric. Inspecting the other wares of the shop he was at he figured he was done he went back to the better part of town before going to a craft store and getting a couple bottles of resin and concluded his trip by heading back to his compound.

He went about his usual routine for the next few days with the exception of only doing technique training and doing some more in depth study into poisons and pyrotechnics, he realized he had focused too much on power and not enough on skill and technique.

He attended school like he usually did but spent the rest of his time perfecting the techniques he already knew and mastering a few new ones and concocting poisons and making bombs and other pyrotechnical devices.

**1 Month after defeat**

Jin had finally felt he was healed enough to begin going at his old pace but instead decided to keep going at techniques and skills to increase his repertoire, but today he figured he would hang out with Kenichi since he hadn't hung out with him in a while.

"Hey Kenichi, how's it going" said Jin as he ran up to Kenichi as they left school

"Oh hey Jin, finally healed up huh" said Kenichi

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out like we used to" asked Jin

"Hey Kenichi-kun" said a certain blue haired boxer

"Hey Takeda-sempai, are you going to get your arm looked at today" asked Kenichi

"Yeah, today is my last treatment, who is this" asked Takeda turning a warning look to Jin

"Watch your look boxer, I will end you before you could raise your fist" said Jin glaring

"Calm down you two, this is my oldest friend Jin and this is my newest friend Takeda-sempai" said Kenichi trying to play peace keeper

"Hmm, he looks weak" said Jin

"You look slow" said Takeda before his jaw dropped

"If you leave your mouth open you'll catch flies" said Jin who was leaning against the wall behind Takeda who had been seven feet away

"Anyways Kenichi, want to hang out or what" asked Jin

"Sorry Jin I have training today" said Kenichi

"Then I will come with" said Jin, he had been thinking over the month and figured he should apologize and thank the masters for what they did for him.

"Don't forget about me" said Takeda

"What was that blue berry" said Jin with a smirk

"What did you call me you blonde streaked idiot" asked Takeda with a smirk

"I am pretty sure you heard me Princess" said Jin now also bearing a tick mark

"Well at least I know all I have to do to beat you is throw a scratch and sniff sticker to the bottom of a pool" said Takeda

"At least I'm not playing uke to the thrower" said Jin with a smirk after seeing Takeda's look of pure horror

"Take that back" said Takeda

"All I am saying is it is suspicious that I never see you hanging with girls it is always just you and the thrower" said Jin grinning like the cat that caught the canary

Takeda for his part was frozen in horror at this realization, he began questioning if that was how everyone saw him. Was that the image he was sending out, now that he thought about it before he started hanging out with Ukita girls were lining up to get with him.

"But then again I could be wrong" said Jin

That brought Takeda back

"Lets just get going" said Takeda

Thus the three were off, at least until Jin and Takeda decided to make getting to the dojo a contest.

"I win" said Jin

"Like hell you do" said Takeda

"I have been waiting here for a while now, how do you think you win" asked Jin with a deadpan

"Sorry that was out of habit" said Takeda scratching the back of his head sheepishly

"Whatever" said Jin

"Thanks for waiting for me guys" said Kenichi with sarcasm

"What was that, did I hear 'Please spar with me Jin'" said Jin flaring his aura

"No" said Kenichi running to the door for outsiders of the dojo

Jin followed shortly after but was soon face to face with the masters.

"Oh my your back" said the elder

"Yes, I came to apologize and thank you for what you did for me while I was injured" said Jin bowing low.

"It is perfectly alright, you had just faced what I can only assume was your fist defeat" said Akisame

"No I wasn't defeated, defeat means death and I am still alive and kicking, next time this Pein will be annihilated" said Jin with a cruel smirk promising pain.

"Then have you come here to train and better yourself" asked Kensei

"No, I am a Shinobi and I have no master" said Jin casually like it was programmed into his head.

"Then what about the group you have been training, are you not their master" asked Akisame

"I am not surprised you know about them but they are not Shinobi, they are ninja and as such I am their master as the only Shinobi around. Before you ask the difference is that I have custom techniques that are unique to me that were passed down to me that only insiders would know how to do, they are not Shinobi until they have their own custom techniques" said Jin

"Then why not teach them your techniques" asked the elder

"They are family techniques, in the Shinobi community the worst thing you can do is give away family secrets" said Jin looking like the elder had just said he was going to sacrifice a human baby.

"Then what about the techniques you are showing them" asked Kenichi

"Those are basic techniques that every shinobi knew, it is not like a clan secret I am only giving them what I am able to but I keep searching for more to give to them because I want them to be the best they can be" said Jin honestly and the masters could see the pride in his eyes whenever he spoke of their training.

"I understand my boy, we can see in your eyes the pride you have for your students and their accomplishments" said the elder smiling fondly

"Anyways I just came here to thank you, I will be heading home now I need to get back to training" said Jin waving before he was gone in a cloud of smoke

"Such an interesting technique, I suppose we should start inviting him to spar with Kenichi to teach him how to fight against opponents who will go for the kill" said Akisame

**Meanwhile with Jin**

Jin was walking down the street again keeping his senses on high alert when something came into his senses he smirked cruelly.

Walking into an old construction site he was met by a younger man wrapped up in a black hoodie with red clouds on it.

"So I get a second shot at one of you already, mind giving your name before I kill you" said Jin smiling evilly

"I am codenamed Sasori" said the newly named Sasori rolling up his sleeves to show wires hanging limply from his sleeves and several rings with hooks on his fingers.

"And I am the Akatsuki's puppeteer" said Sasori as the wires seemed to take a life of their own as they surged forward and wrapped around the area making a web.

"I will also be your executioner" said the boy as he started to make the wires shift at blinding speeds

Jin stared at the techniques in fascination until a wire lashed out at his arm leaving a deep gash, now Jin was aware of the danger he was in and tried to reach for his back pack only for it to fall to the ground after a wire ran through the straps.

"Maybe I do die today" was the last thing Jin said before he saw a wire flash in front of his vision.

**To be continued**

**So what you guys think, leave lots of reviews and if you could follow me on instagram at stoned_to_sleep. Also leave reviews on what story you want me to update next Ja Ne **


	4. Chapter 4

**History's Most Unpredictable Shinobi**

**I only own my stories**

Jin dodged just as the wire moved to take his head off dodging and rolling towards his back pack he threw down a smoke bomb and several wires charged forward into the smoke but when it cleared all that was there was a single log that was held in the wires but it was soon rendered to pieces.

"You cant hide from a spider in its web so what makes you think you can hide from me" yelled Sasori as he stared at his wires until he felt a small vibration on his hand looked to where the wire lead to before manipulating the others so the would sliced through the wooden beam where Jin was.

Jin hopped out of the way as fast as he could but had a wire wrapped around his leg, taking out a kunai he sliced the wire only to find it barely effective against the wire even if it did snap.

Thinking quickly Jin hopped behind a stone pillar but that plan soon backfired when the wires strapped him to the stone pillar while the others seemed to slither back to Sasori.

"This is the best you could do, I don't even see why Pein and the paths were even worried about you. This was far too easy for someone of my skill, now since I am in quite the merciful mood do you have any last words" asked Sasori

"Just three, **Fire Stream Jutsu**" said Jin as he puffed his cheeks up and spit a huge torrent of flames at Sasori causing him to fall to the ground screaming making the wires go slack.

"Now lesson time, never attack a shinobi if you _think _he is defeated, the only time you should approach a shinobi face to face is when you _know _he is defeated. That and make sure there is no alcohol within reach, now goodbye Sasori" said Jin as he tossed a few of his higher end explosives into the wreckage of his and Sasori's battle site and watched as it began to crumble down on his fallen opponent.

"Man I hate the taste of alcohol, dick head making me drink that junk" said Jin as he began walking away.

Jin soon picked up his pace though when he heard the sound of fighting, quickly making the scene he saw her… and that Takeda guy was trying to swing on her.

Acting fast Jin appeared in front of Takeda's fist and catching it.

"Who the hell are you" demanded Takeda

"Just lonely soul wandering through night until I came upon this flower surrounded by weeds" said Jin taking the girls hand.

"May I have your name miss" asked Jin taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"Who the hell do you think you are" said the girl sending a kick at Jin that was blocked easily.

"I think I am in love" said Jin dreamily

"Get away from me you idiot, don't just stand there you fools get him" said the girl

"Yes Kisara-sama" said the delinquents as they charged forward but as they ran towards Jin they froze in their tracks.

"Don't you know you are interrupting true love" said Jin as his aura was on full blast revealing a ripple eyed man to be standing on the head of a giant armored ten tailed fox.

"Forgive us Ninja-sama" said the delinquents

That was when shit got real, Jin turned a shining red eye towards the delinquents.

"The Fuck you puissants just call me, I am not a ninja, I am a Mother fucking shinobi and you will now fall to my wrath" said Jin as he was gone without a trace.

He wasn't seen until seven Delinquents fell to the ground.

"Hiraishin" said Jin until he disappeared again but this time he was seen falling from an abnormal height palm first.

"Super giant Rasengan" yelled Jin as his palm impacted the ground he focused his ki into his muscles as he twisted his palm and released the ki built up in his muscles out his palm.

The first thing that happened was the ground cracked but then a whirlwind shot from the impact zone and slung the delinquents away clearing them all out.

The only thing that wasn't noticed was the bleeding arm hanging limply at Jin's side.

"That is the difference between a ninja and a shinobi, the power. Kisara was it, I suppose we can continue this later so for now Ja Ne" said Jin and before anyone could act he was gone.

Jin soon found himself sitting in his lair, or as the five liked to call it the 'Devil's Den' he was sitting on his bed examining his arm when he decided to call for some aid, walking over to pipe that hung from the ceiling he spoke into it.

"Slug report to my room immediately, I have a rather Grievous injury" said Jin

"Again, I swear you use more medical supplies then everyone else put together" said Slug through the pipe.

"Just get your ass over here before I put you through a hell training regimen" said Jin

"Yes Kage-sama" said slug who knocked on his door rather quickly.

"Now isn't that funny, you had some words for me just a second ago, now why is that" asked Jin with narrowed eyes.

"Kage-sama me and the others have been contemplating going our separate ways from you and maybe find our own followers" said Slug

"Now why is that, did you not in fact swear loyalty to me, are you not grateful for the things I have taught you, are you all forgetting what I have done for you. Answer me now slug before you force my hand" said Jin angrily at the thought of the five leaving

"It is just you have yet to send us on a real mission and it's the fact that you are keeping all that knowledge on the shinobi arts to yourself, we also fear that you do not have much else to teach us" said Slug only to receive a fist to the top of his head not strong enough to damage him but enough to get his attention.

"You bunch of idiots, let go of my arm, gather the others I think it is time we have an intervention" said Jin before popping a pill.

Soon the wounds on his arm began healing right before slugs eyes, the muscles and torn ligaments began to reattach themselves and that was when that feeling set in.

An aura completely different than Jin's usual aura flooded the entire base

"I said gather the others or are you refusing an order" said Jin his eyes a cold calculative blue.

"Y-Yes Kage-sama" said slug shushining out of the room after seeing the cold rage in Jin's eyes.

Slug appeared in front of the others who sensed his unease.

"What happened slug" asked snake

"Kage-sama wishes to see us and I will warn you now he is far from pleased" said Slug

"You told him didn't you" said Toad

"I did, he has a right to know after everything he did for us but I fear for our safety now" said Slug thinking on the look in Jin's eyes.

"Well lets get going" said dragon

Soon the five and Suchi and his two friends were standing before Jin.

"So you five wish to leave, tell me why" said Jin calmly but if you looked into his eyes you could tell he was anything but calm.

"Jin this just isn't working anymore, we aren't getting any missions, we aren't getting the training we want so we just want to leave and create our own organization" said mouse.

"So it is because you are ungrateful for what I have done for you so far, I come back after eliminating one of the Akatsuki's members, which right before I had gloated and bragged about how great my pupils were, I even have mission files set up for you right here. They have been on that board over there that says and I quote 'mission board' and you want to complain you have no missions, I gave you an entire library full of techniques the world would kill for to know and you say you aren't getting the training you want. You know what your right I didn't give you the training you wanted I gave you the training you would all need to survive, if that makes me a bad leader and teacher then call me the worst, now since you have all made your decisions take off your masks and lay them on the ground and you are dismissed permanently" said Jin turning around walking out of the room but not before saying something to Suchi and his group.

"You three each get a dog mask, you will be known as my loyal three and wake up early tomorrow I will personally overseeing your training since those five are leaving today" said Jin finishing his walk out of the room.

"Alright you two we cant fail Kage-sama, he needs us more than ever now" said Suchi getting words of agreement form the other two.

Slug and the rest of the five though sat there in shock of what had just been told to them.

Slug was the first to get up and slowly walked to Jin's room toad, snake, dragon, and mouse followed shortly after heads hung low.

Hesitantly Slug reached his hand up to knock on the door but before his hand made contact the door was swung open to reveal Jin giving himself a stitch on his upper arm that hadn't healed yet even after taking the pill.

"What do you lot want now" asked Jin as he focused on the stitch

"Kage-sama, I… forgive me please" said Slug getting on his knees and bowing lowly as if he were bowing to a king.

"Kage-sama, forgive me as well" said dragon

"and Me" said toad

"and me" said snake

"Me too" said mouse

"Why would I want a bunch of ingrates like you hanging around my base, you all made it quite clear you wanted to leave so go" said Jin still not looking at the five.

"Kage-sama give us a second chance, we didn't realize what we were talking about when we said those things, please allow to rejoin your organization" pleaded slug on behalf of the entire five.

"Fine but there is a stipulation, you must all complete at the very least ten missions on the board or you will not be allowed reentry and I will come to take your life after twenty four hours of your failure, except you mouse you must complete fifteen for your disrespect to me earlier" said Jin now looking up from his stitch.

The look in his eyes had changed and was much warmer than the glaciers he was sporting earlier.

"Hai Kage-sama" said the five before they disappeared in different shushins.

"Knuckle heads, I wouldn't kill you guys" mumbled Jin as he set back on stitching up his arm.

**Few days later**

"Kage-sama, we have a problem" said Toad with some dread

"What is that" asked Jin

"The school festival" said Toad waiting for a look of discomfort to be on his leaders face but saw none.

"Great we needed more recruits but they will have to go through some kind of screening" said Jin getting a bug eyed look from the other members of the club.

"But what about our secrets and techniques" asked dragon

"Show them off we will set up a little area to display our skills and then watch as they line up" said Jin

"Aren't we supposed to be secretive" asked snake

"We are but sometimes the best way to keep a secret is to tell a secret" said Jin

"In other words the best cover up for us being shinobi is to reveal we know the shinobi arts" asked slug

"Exactly, now I will be taking my leave, find a good place for our demonstration and set up targets and obstacles" said Jin leaving

Jin walked through the halls wearing his street attire, this being a sleeveless compression shirt and a pair of khakis with pockets all over them, around his waist was his utility belt.

He kept walking until he ran into a rather familiar girl wearing jeans with only one leg.

"Watch where the hell your going dumbass" said Kisara

"My apologies my flower" said Jin walking off

Kisara was also about to walk off until something clicked in her head, flower, only that shinobi from the other day had ever called her that.

Turning around she saw him still walking, smirking she started running at him before jumping into a reverse kick that was caught.

"Hello again my flower" said Jin with an honest smile that warmed Kisara's heart.

"So you come to my school, who would've thought" said Kisara fighting down a blush.

"Yeah but I am surprised that you come here, actually I'm really glad you attend here. So I can finally ask this, would you umm like to go out some time" said Jin oddly out of character and looking away with a blush of his own.

Kisara for her part was shocked at the question, when it fully registered she went crimson.

"Four" said Kisara

"What" asked Jin

"Meet me in the park at four this Sunday" said Kisara

"Happily but what do we do now" asked Jin

"We could hang out I guess" said Kisara

"Then may I escort you through the school milady" said Jin offering his arm.

Kisara blushed heatedly before accepting the arm.

They walked through the school talking and getting to know one another, in all honesty they had truly enjoyed the others company.

So much so that Kisara went ahead and asked a question she wanted to avoid.

"Will you join my gang" asked Kisara hopefully and Jin could see it in her eyes but he remembered what he said to Kenichi.

"I can't" said Jin

"Why not" asked Kisara a bit hurt at the answer, wasn't he having fun too.

"I am leading my own group, I cant join you because they would be left without a leader" said Jin getting an understanding look from Kisara.

"Oh, does that mean we will have to fight" asked Kisara

"I hope not" said Jin

"You know you're the first guy who has ever done this right" said Kisara

"Walked around school with you" asked Jin

"No, just sat here and talked with me, it feels nice" said Kisara

"I think so too, it is almost like I never became a Shinobi" said Jin getting a look from Kisara.

"What is it like" asked Kisara

"What" asked Jin

"Is it fun being a shinobi" asked Kisara

"No, in all honestly I wish I didn't have to become one but sometimes there are perks" said Jin

"Like what" asked Kisara

"I don't have to walk to school, but I guess the best reason is if I wasn't I wouldn't have been able to hang out with you today" said Jin with a goofy smile reminiscent of a certain blonde hero from the past.

Kisara blushed heavily and deciding quickly she figured she would take a gamble and kissed Jin on the cheek.

Jin froze his mind trying to figure out what just happened, when he did his mind was still reeling but he planned on returning the favor but she was gone.

Jin getting up went out to see what he could scrounge from a certain military base with a certain super metal.

**Military base**

We see Jin lowering himself down a rope through an air vent in the base, on his face was a ridiculous swirl mask.

Once he made contact with the floor he immediately went to the area where the metal would be kept, but plans don't always go as planned and thus we find Jin in his current predicament.

"Who are you and why are you here" asked a soldier pointing his gun directly in Jin's face

"Im Tobi and I am a good boy" said Jin in a childish voice

"Why are you here" asked the soldier again

"I wanted to see the shiny thing that is a big secret" said Jin

"This Fukiwara, I have our culprit here and he seems to be a few pieces from a full set, if you get my meaning" said Fukiwara before he was knocked unconscious

"Fukiwara what happened" asked the person on the other end of the radio

"Nothing happened he just thought he could get away" said Jin mimicking the soldiers voice perfectly

"Roger that bring him to the west wings holding area" said the person on the other end of the radio

"Roger that" said Jin still mimicking the voice of the soldier

Once he was sure the conversation was over he ran to the vault in the room and started going through the different ways to bust a safe until he was left with some of his special clay.

Lining the door of the vault along the cracks with the stuff he got back a few feet before taking cover and detonating the clay. As soon as the flames died down Jin was running at the door it was unfortunate that he ran into the door.

Getting off the floor Jin opened up the door and went in but he was caught off guard by some of the things inside.

Refocusing himself he went for the metal he had been looking for, thankfully it had been melted into ingots. Acting quickly he started loading as many as he could into the back pack he brought with him.

"This stuff really is extreme light weight" said Jin as he got up to leave.

Doing a few squats to test the weight he was pleasantly surprised to find it as light as before.

With his little test done Jin began running to his entry point as quick as possible, what he hadn't taken into account though was outside help from a certain organization.

"Oh my if it isn't the little Kage upstart, I am the Blades man of the new Akatsuki, I am codenamed Kisame. Now I am going to ask that you drop whatever your carrying in that back pack there or we will have to resort to more brutish means" said the boy standing before him.

He was tall but looked a little too thin to be wielding the sword on his back.

"Are you sure you can lift that blade on your back" asked Jin

"Of course I can but I am afraid I lied a little bit, I am not the actual Kisame of our organization I am the real Kisame's next in line and am set to take his place should he be defeated" said Kisame

"Then what about the Sasori I fought" asked Jin

"It was down to him or his brother for who would gain the Sasori position" said Kisame

Before he could go on though Jin kneed Kisame in the chest as hard as he could sending him flying back into a wall, as he slid to the ground he coughed up blood.

It was at that point that a unreal amount of ki slammed into Jin, Looking towards Kisame he was already up and his pupils seemed to be dilated to cover his whole eye.

"I smell blood" said Kisame lifting the huge Zweihander off of his back and swinging it like it was nothing.

Jin tried to dodge but it seemed that wherever he tried to dodge Kisame was already coming at him from that direction.

Jin fell to the floor with many heavy wounds on his body.

"I know what your thinking, How does he know where I am going to dodge. Well that is easy, the second I smell blood I get an adrenaline rush that gives me hyper battle awareness in other words I am making your move before you do" said Kisame laughing cruelly with his dark eyes homed on Jin.

"Man I am glad that's it or I would be in serious trouble" said Jin catching Kisame off guard

"What are you talking about" demanded Kisame

"You really thought I would come alone, as if, look behind you" said Jin motioning behind Kisame

Kisame turned with his Zweihander already swinging but there was no one there, Kisame turned around fast but he saw Jin making a weird hand sign.

"What is that supposed to be" laughed Kisame

"Dark world Jutsu" said Jin as he blew out a dark powder that hit Kisame in the eyes making him drop his Zweihander.

Jin acting quickly shoved a capsule into Kisame's mouth which he unintentionally swallowed.

"What was that" demanded Kisame

"Hey how much of your own blood did you swallow, I know you had to have swallowed some because the amount you spit up was far too little" said Jin in a victorious tone

"What did you give to me" demanded Kisame again

"You know just an abnormally high amount of potassium with an even greater amount of water" said Jin

"So what does that… mean" said Kisame as he felt his stomach get tighter

"Well potassium is perhaps the most reactive chemical on the table of elements, most of the time it is quite explosive like when it mixes with water for example, do you see where this is going" asked Jin

Kisame couldn't answer as his stomach burst open and the acid inside proceeded toe at away at his entrails, Jin showing some mercy took a swig of alcohol and spat a large stream of fire on the body helping to end it quicker and getting rid of the chemical evidence.

Jin started feeling dizzy as he got out of the base though and barely had enough time to dial a phone number, unfortunately he couldn't answer it.

As he was fading he saw three people coming for him.

"Hey Takeda isn't this the guy Kisara said to not mess with" said a voice

"Yeah and it looks like he needs help, if we do this Kisara is bound to give us a promotion" said a childish voice

"Lets take him to her" said the final voice

With that Jin passed out but when he awoke and returned to base he would feel rage like no other.

**Hey guys follow me on instagram at god_of_the_new_age, also leave some reviews on my stories I dont know how im doing unless you tell me**


	5. Chapter 5

**History's Most Unpredictable Shinobi**

**I only own my stories**

Jin woke up by lunging out of his makeshift bed which happened to be a couch, he looked around and saw himself surrounded by a bunch of thugs and delinquents.

"Where am I" asked Jin softly

"Wouldn't you like to know" said one thug who was soon along with everyone in the room regretting that answer

"My bad maybe I didn't ask properly, WHERE AM I" yelled Jin his eyes flashing red as he stared down the group.

"You are in my hideout" said Kisara walking in with the five and the loyal three coming in behind her.

"Slug good, did you bring my special medicine and a change of clothes" asked Jin standing up and letting the blanket slide off.

"Yes Kage-sama" said Slug appearing in front of Jin along with the others kneeling

"Excellent give me one of them and start wrapping what doesn't heal immediately and someone tell me why everyone is looking down" demanded Jin

"Kage-sama you are completely without clothing" said Inu sitting at the front of the three

"Oh, well hand me my clothing" said Jin to which the Inu to the right of the leader handed Jin a pair of black Hakama pants and a traditional male kimono top.

"Oh and you brought my relaxation clothes good job boys" said Jin tossing the blanket to cover his form from the front, when it fell Jin was fully clothed.

"Now why am I here" asked Jin staring at Kisara

"Some of my people found you covered in gashes on the street, they brought you here and I had Shitori bandage you up. What kind of fight were you in that you would end up like that" asked Kisara

"Kage-sama we also have some rather terrible news, it appears Amidamaru has left us and stolen quite a few of your scrolls" said toad who was trembling at the feeling coming from his leader

"He stole from me, he stole my family's hard earned skills like it was nothing. I want my armor brought to me now before I slaughter everyone in this room, you three are going to sniff him out and you five are now being assigned an assassination mission if you find him before I do end him slowly, if I get a hold of him first try to ignore the screams wherever you are, dismissed" said Jin waving his arm

The eight shinobi just stood there staring at their leader

"I said Dismissed" said Jin this time with enough force to get them moving.

"Where is my armor" said Jin looking at the delinquents amassed

"Its sitting over there" said Kisara pointing to the table next to his couch

Jin was in it before anyone could blink with the small exception of the mask being different this time it was a solid black mask that had red slits over the eyes.

Jin was about to hop away until Kisara ran over to him.

"Are you really okay to be going out and doing this after how injured you were last night" asked Kisara

"You think that little piece of shit can handle me, sorry but I am more than enough to handle him" said Jin as he turned to go again but this time Kisara pulled him back and pulled him into a hug and held him for a second.

"Get out of here then you idiot" said Kisara

Jin looked at her one more time before he was gone without a trace.

Jin reappeared in front of the store he first met Amidamaru and was sickened by what he saw, the old man who had been teaching Amidamaru was laying on the floor dying.

"Where did he go" asked Jin

"Yomi" said the old man before passing on

"I see, so he aligned himself with that lot" Jin was then gone again this time appearing in front of an old amusement park.

Jin could smell the blood in the air as he entered the amusement park, he followed all the way until he saw his target.

"Maru how could you and here I was thinking you had potential" said Jin dropping down behind Amidamaru from one of the fallen metal beams.

"Jin I thought you were out of commission already" said Amidamaru now terrified

"Is that why you took those scrolls" asked Jin

"No, I am afraid they gave me an offer I couldn't resist, I get to be trained by the only man to have the teachings of the demon smith" at this point Amidamaru pulled out a short blade about as long his forearm.

"Now Maru what are you going to do with that" asked Jin already preparing for a strike

"To kill you" came a voice from behind.

Dodging a swing from behind Jin went up and then saw what the problem was.

"So you had a twin, should've done more research on you" said Jin

"Actually there's three of us" said the two at the bottom in unison

At this point Jin got an arrow in the back, Jin was about to hit the ground until he was caught by dragon.

"Kage-sama permission to terminate" said Dragon with an oddly steely voice

"Granted" said Jin as he watched the five hit the ground and circled the two brothers.

"Well guys we have been waiting for this chance so lets show Kage-sama the fruits of our labor" said mouse

Two of them shot forward and kicked the two maru brothers away and just as they were going to hit a beam snake and toad appeared behind them and knocked them both into the air.

It was while they were at the peak of their ascent that something truly amazing happened, Dragon got directly below them and with a deep inhale he blew a wall of fire so big Jin almost believed he could use chakra.

The wall then started to get slowed down as it hit a series of wires that caught fire but the fire caught the original targets and when the two met the wires they were killed instantly.

It was at this point that the pack arrived showing their first kill, the third brother was missing limbs and if the fresh blood on their hands was anything to go by they didn't use their weapons.

"Excellent job you guys, now slug want to do me a favor and yank this thing out of me and give me more medicine" said Jin getting a chuckle from the medic

"So guys what do you think about it guys, the real life of a shinobi" asked Jin in a serious tone

"I don't like having to kill friends but I understand he was a traitor" said Mouse

"I have to agree" said Dragon getting nods of agreement from the rest of the five

"What about you three" asked Jin

"It was something we had to do, though we would like to not do it again we didn't mind it" said Suchi taking off his mask so the others could see he was serious.

"That is a good mind set to have but remember that if I ever think you start to enjoy killing I will kill you" said Jin as he was getting bandaged up.

Everyone sat in silence while Jin was getting fixed up each thinking on their first kill, they didn't know what to think about it but they knew that if they had hesitated for a moment it could have been Jin lying dead and not the other way around.

"Guys lets go back to base, gather up the scrolls he had and bring them with us, I need to head back to Valkyries hideout and get my loot" said Jin as he shushined away

Jin arrived his mask on still, he saw his back pack lying near the couch where he woke up and went to get it until he had to avoid an overly speedy punch.

"Now whats up with that" asked Jin

"Why are you associating with Kisara" asked Takeda

"Why are you here again" asked Jin

"She needed my help with something, she isn't looking too hot in front of the other fists so I decided to keep up the image of me being a part of her gang still" said Takeda

"I met her a few days ago and we hung out one day at school and I think she could be the one for me" said Jin honestly

"Alright man, just don't get your heart broken if she doesn't feel the same way" said Takeda leaving

Jin sat there for a second before gathering up his things and leaving.

Jin returned to his underground base and immediately went to the forge and started work on his new personal gear.

**Next day**

Jin woke up and went to school but everyone was looking at him for some reason, everywhere he went until he saw the cause.

"Hello Nijima" said Jin scarily

"Jin, I didn't see you there, why didn't you tell me the good news" asked Nijima

"What good news" asked Jin

"Don't play dumb you and Valkyrie, why didn't you tell me you two were together" asked Nijima

"We're not though" said Jin

It was at this point that Kisara showed and she didn't look happy at all.

"What the hell is this about, I never agreed to be your girlfriend and we have never done that. I thought you were different than those other guys who only cared about getting into a girl's pants, don't talk to me ever again" said Kisara as she stormed off leaving an emotionally unstable Jin in his place.

"You two weren't together, I guess I shouldn't have spread that around huh" said Nijima in cruel way

"Why would you do this" asked Jin on the verge of tears for the first time in a long time.

"To show you what I can do if you don't do what I say, now I am going to need you to do a few operations for me" that was as far Nijima got before he found himself on the receiving end of a super powered kick.

Everyone shrieked in terror as they watched Nijima fly back and hit the wall.

"You did this to try and get me under your thumb, you wanted to be my master. Well Nijima let tell you a little secret, Shinobi don't have masters, only a Kage can lead a shinobi" said Jin picking up Nijima preparing to finish the job at least until he found his wrist being held by Kenichi.

"Let go Kenichi" said Jin murder written in his eyes as he kept trying to at least touch Nijima.

"I cant let you do that Jin, you aren't thinking clearly right now. You don't really want to do this" said Kenichi

"Yes I do, you have no idea how much I really want to Kenichi, I can almost taste his blood on my hands" said Jin staring Nijima right in the eyes.

Nijima for his part was regretting ever trying this plan, his life was now at risk and it was a losing battle as Jin's hand got closer.

"Jin if you do this I can't be your friend anymore" said Kenichi

Now that stopped Jin and brought him back to reality.

Jin stared at Nijima for a few seconds longer before just tossing him to the side and leaving, everyone who stared at him received a deathly stare in return.

"Kenichi thank you for stopping me but don't do it again, he overstepped his bounds and if he does it again he will die by one of my hands and you cant protect him his whole life" said Jin

As Jin left Kenichi turned and started helping Nijima up.

"What did you do to make him mad" asked Kenichi

"He was fraternizing with the enemy, I spread the rumor that he had claimed to have taken the eighth fists virginity. She found him and basically said she never wanted to see him or talk to him again" said Nijima only to find himself dropped back to the ground.

"Too far Nijima" was all Kenichi said before he left as well.

Jin meanwhile was going on a rampage in his clubroom, the desks were smashed chairs thrown all over the room and no one inside wanted to get near him.

"Kage-sama what happened" asked Mouse

"That little bastard Nijima ruined everything I had going with Kisara, she hates me and Nijima is on my list. I want you all to make his life hell until he admits that he was lying" said Jin with a cold resolve in his eyes

"Yes Kage-sama" They said in Unison

"Sir what are we going to do about our lessons on plants and herbs" asked Slug

"We will go to the gardening club, I have already set it up with the president of that club and we will be heading there this afternoon" said Jin stewing in his anger until he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter" said Jin sitting on his thrown while the rest cleaned up the room

Entering was Takeda.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to kiss and tell" asked Takeda before he was launched through the doors into the hall way

"I never said that, I would never betray Kisara like that you bastard" said Jin charging forward only to be stopped by lightning fast punches.

"How am I supposed to believe that, Kisara is like my little sister and you hurt her" said Takeda

"I don't care if you believe me, I didn't say that it was all that little demon Nijima's rambling and I am about to have him taken care of" said Jin as he flew back after a hit from Takeda's illusionary left.

"With a resolve like yours I am glad she is done with you" said Takeda walking away but that was the wrong thing to say as a Ki the likes of which Jin had never released before was dropped over the entire campus.

Jin rose up with mismatched eyes, one purple the other blood red.

"Oh so you had another trick up your sleeve" said Takeda getting into a boxing stance

Jin was there one second but then he was gone but so was Takeda until you heard a crash at the other end of the hall, looking on the site you see Jin holding Takeda by his collar in the air.

Jin rose an oddly clawed hand and was poised to strike until he was put into unconsciousness by a certain group of masters.

"What could possibly set the boy into such a rage" thought Akisame out loud

"Love" said Kensei

"Why that" asked Sakaki

"Love can twist the greatest of men into the cruelest of sinners" said Kensei looking down sadly at the boy

"Someone must've broken his heart very badly for this to happen" said the elder

"Lets take him away from here before someone sees him" said Akisame before they were all gone.

**Ryouzanpaku**

Jin was currently traversing his mind, it was a rather dreary place consider all the shadows and the smell of death in the air, at least that's what it was until he ran into a forest clearing and passing through twenty pillars each showing a beast with tails numbering up to ten on each side.

"So you have come" said an unfamiliar voice

"Who the hell are you" demanded Jin completely lost in his turmoil

"I am the guy who is going to pull you out of the darkness and bring you to the light" came the voice until a man that Jin knew all too well was standing before him

"You" said Jin

"Come on give grand pappy a hug" said Naruto chuckling until he had to avoid a kick

"I know why you are at this point in your life already but tell me is it really so bad to have your heart broken that you would fall so easily. In my days as a shinobi my heart was broken at least half a million times. Once upon hearing my crushes real feeling about me when we were kids, again when I watched her cry and beg me to bring back my rival and her crush, again when I watched as my future wife was killed in front of me, again when my godfather was killed. What I am getting at is that no matter how broken you feel you cant let yourself become something your not, I refuse to let you become a monster, I saw what has happened to those who become so twisted by hate that they lose themselves and I wont let you be one of them" said Naruto as he slammed a chakra enhance fist into Jin's head.

"You dick head" said Jin as he rose up again and tried to hit Naruto with his version of the Rasengan.

It was dodged and countered by the real thing making Jin spit blood.

"If you cant pull yourself out of your darkness maybe I should just end you here" said Naruto as he began to get closer with a rasenshuriken

"I cant lose here" said Jin quietly

"I cant lose to you, not you, not anyone ever again" said Jin getting up kicking Naruto in the face before delivering a rasenyari to his kidney.

"Not… bad kiddo, You would have been one hell of a shinobi even back in my day. Don't make me have to come back and give you another spanking or I will turn that ass blue" said Naruto as he brought Jin in to a hug.

"Also don't be too upset over that girl, there are always more women out there waiting to meet you, also pull more pranks and lighten up a little" said Naruto as he faded

Jin woke up after that with a start and oddly a smile on his face and there were tears going down his face.

"Naruto-jiji, I promise and an Uzumaki never breaks a promise" said Jin to what he thought was himself

"What exactly is this promise" asked the elder standing over Jin with a very serious look in his eye

"Why am I here again" asked Jin

"You were about to hurt a young man far more than what was necessary, we stopped you and brought you here" said the elder

"Thank you, I couldn't think straight because of what was happening, thank you for keeping me from doing something I would have regretted" said Jin bowing deeply

"It seems you have sorted out whatever problems you were having, you can leave when you want but be warned if we catch you again we will be having a talk about this" said the elder

"Thank you Hayato-san" said Jin

Jin was gone shortly after and back in his base.

He then remembered the club meeting with the gardening club.

Racing back to the school he arrived at the Greenhouse where he found all of his club members and Kenichi along with a girl that was looking at him scared out of her mind.

"Jin your back and you seem back to normal" said Kenichi hugging his friend

"Yeah Kenichi, just needed to sort my head out but I still want to smash Nijima's face in for those lies he spread. Now Kisara wont even talk to me and its his fault" said Jin getting misty eyed

"I am sure you can find another girlfriend" said Kenichi getting voices of agreement from Jin's minions

"I don't want another girl, I want Kisara" said Jin sadly

"Well lets move on from this topic, find yourself a plant and set to work on harvesting or trimming it" said Kenichi

Jin went directly to the herbs and began examining them before he reached into his backpack and brought out a grinder and a few bottles, with those out Jin set to work grinding and harvesting the herbs before he bottled them and labeled them.

What he didn't notice was Izumi staring at him from the side and blushing.

"You look like you know what you are doing" said Izumi

"Of course I do, I love gardening, its one of the only times I get to be myself and just be in my own world" said Jin in a relaxed tone

"You really like gardening I can tell from the change in your voice" said Izumi with a giggle

"Yeah well, this I can use to save lives like when I take these things to homeless shelters or orphanages it helps a lot to cut down on medicine they have to buy and lets them get more food" said Jin getting surprised looks from everyone in the room

"Jin I didn't know you did charity work" said Kenichi

"Its not charity work, it's doing what's right and helping those who need it. It shouldn't be praiseworthy to help someone in need, it should be something that people just do" said Jin getting an approving look from Izumi.

"Exactly, forget about violence and things like that and focus on healing others and making peace" said Izumi

"I cant agree with you full heartedly but I wish that was how the world worked Izumi-san, sometimes violence is the only way to get something done" said Jin

"I thought you didn't like fighting" said Izumi

"I would prefer not to but I would be lying if I said I didn't like to fight, but I understand it isn't something I should do as a hobby" said Jin finishing up on his set of herbs

"Well guys I'll be taking these over to the orphanage and take whatever else is left to the homeless shelter" said Jin putting all of bottles in his bag

"Ill go with you" said Izumi

"Are you sure, people might get the wrong idea if you hang around a bad guy like me" said Jin

"You don't seem like such a bad guy to me" said Izumi smiling kindly making Jin's heartbeat

Thus the two were on their way, little did they know though a new enemy was about to rear its head, up on a faraway building was a young man with white hair and two red dots where his eyebrows should've been.

"Target sighted Orochimaru-sama" said the boy

"Alright then it is almost time to move" said a voice over a radio

**With Jin and Izumi**

Jin and Izumi were actually hitting it off pretty well, at least until a group of people decided they were going to try and shake them down.

"Hey girly why don't you come hang with us, I am sure we could have a real good time" said one of them

"I d-don't" Izumi was cut off when Jin got in front of her

"I am afraid she is a bit occupied with me right now, I would hate to have to do something you three would regret" said Jin staring them down with ki starting to grow

"Oh yeah then what do you have to say about this" said the lead thug pulling a gun

Jin grabbed the mans hand and put it directly in the middle of his forehead.

"Shoot then, shoot me and show me what your capable of" said Jin staring the man directly in the eyes

"Jin-kun stop" said Izumi putting a hand on his shoulder

"Well then you pulled the gun but are you going to use it, if not then leave now but stay here and I will show how a man treats a threat like this" said Jin this kick started the man to start pulling the trigger but he found the gun missing from his hand.

"These things are for the weak" said Jin tossing the gun away before he started wailing on the group in front of him before he tossed them in an alley.

"Shall we continue then" asked Jin sending a small semi depressed smile to Izumi

"Thank you" said Izumi quietly

"You are under my care right now and I cant let you get hurt, I am not going to let anyone hurt you while you are with me" said Jin smiling kindly to Izumi to calm her.

Izumi blushed at the smile but took a chance and grabbed Jin's arm, this made him freeze for a moment before relaxing into it.

"I can tell you have some sort of feelings for me even though we just met" said Jin

"Did I make it that obvious" asked Izumi looking down

"No I just pick up on subtle things like that, but what I wasn't to say is I don't want to get too involved with someone right now my heart still hurts after Kisara but I would be lying if I said I didn't think you were cute" said Jin earning a blush from Izumi

They continued walking in silence for a bit until Jin felt his heart start hurting, there was Kisara and that little devil Nijima was following her around.

Jin clenched his fist tight enough to draw blood upon seeing Nijima hanging around Kisara but he didn't understand the situation at the moment because of his anger, Izumi noticing this gave him a comforting squeeze bringing him out of it.

When he looked at her to give her a smiled though she felt something in her stir and she got mad for Jin, that was how she found herself standing in front of Kisara glaring at her for all she was worth.

"How could you" said Izumi

"What are you talking about" asked Kisara stopping Nijima

"How could hurt Jin so deeply just because of one of Nijima's lies" demanded Izumi

"What are you his new girlfriend" asked Kisara

"No, but if I was I wouldn't leave him like you did, in case you didn't know right after you left him in the middle of the courtyard he almost killed Nijima for spreading those lies. He walked in to my club today and you know what he said when Kenichi and his friends said he could find another girlfriend, He said 'I don't want a girlfriend, I want Kisara', he is facing so much turmoil right now and it is because of you two" said Izumi before she turned around and began walking away.

What she did expect was to feel the wind from a kick being stopped just before it hit her head.

Jin was standing there holding Kisara's leg staring her directly in the eyes barely holding back a few tears, releasing her leg Jin grabbed Izumi and started walking away.

"What the hell you don't even say anything to me" said Kisara to Jin's back

"You said not to talk to you anymore and that's what I am going to do, you hate me I know but don't try and harm other people over something like this" said Jin not looking at her

"She just said you tried to kill this guy" said Kisara

"Oh no there is no try, he is still on my list I am just waiting for him to give I to the pressure of knowing there are nine shinobi in our school who will be waiting and watching his every move waiting for the precise moment to strike" here Jin paused to turn and look directly at Nijima

"But if I am the one to strike I guarantee that there will be no evidence of your existence left in this world" said Jin eyes turned to frozen glaciers as he looked directly into Nijima's eyes, in that moment Nijima saw the countless ways Jin would kill him if he couldn't fix this.

"What about her though" demanded Kisara

"She is coming with me to deliver these herbs and medicinal plants to the orphanage and homeless shelter" said Jin

"Jin ol buddy what if I told you I can find someone far prettier than both the girls here right now and that she is far more pleasant than these two" said Nijima trying to save his hide

"Not interested" said Jin walking away with Izumi close to him

Kisara seeing this felt her chest hurt and it drove her crazy.

She didn't mean what she said when she told him not to speak to her, she was even going to forgive him in a few days. She was angry over that rumor but now that she had a clear head she knows Jin wouldn't say something like that even if he did. Now though with Izumi in the picture it was going to be hard to get Jin back and that made her angrier, then Izumi had to call her on her stupidity and tell her just how much she hurt Jin. That had been the final straw but what broke the camel's back was looking into his eyes when he stopped her kick.

She couldn't take it and ran home as fast as she could not even caring about what Nijima had to say.

Jin meanwhile was finishing up the last of his trip with Izumi as they left the Homeless shelter.

"Jin its getting late would you mind walking me home, I get really scared walking at night" said Izumi

"I can do that I guess" said Jin now in a better mood after playing with the kids at the orphanage

"Thank you I don't live far from here so come on" said Izumi

Jin escorted Izumi all the way to her house which was actually about a block from the school, figures, Izumi walked up to the door and opened it only to be met with a distraught mother and a worried father.

"Izumi-chan we were so worried, you never stay out this late, what happened" asked her mother while her father was staring at Jin with that look( you know the one where he thinks you're the Boyfriend)

"Who is this Izumi-chan" asked Her father bringing the attention to Jin

"Oh this is Jin, he is one of my friends from school, he helped me when a group of thugs tried to take me away. You should have seen him he was so cool, one of them pulled a gun on him and he just put it to his head and called the mans bluff before he beat them up" said Izumi excitedly

"You act different here, your more at peace" said Jin interrupting Izumi's retelling of the incident

Izumi had the decency to blush.

"Thank you Jin-san for protecting our daughter" said Izumi's mother

"Yeah thanks now leave" said her father

"Dear don't be rude, have you eaten yet Jin-san" asked Izumi's mother

"I should probably get going" said Jin but he was stopped by Izumi

"Neither of us have" said Izumi

"Not much of a man if he cant even treat you to dinner, whats wrong boy no job" said Izumi's father condescendingly.

Jin accepted the challenge and with a few quick actions in his phone he showed it to Izumi and her parents.

"Bank of japan account got six figures" said Jin

Izumi's father deflated at that but got his eyes back on Jin.

"So why didn't you treat her while you two were out on your date" asked her father

"It wasn't a date Dad, we were just delivering some herbs Jin processed to the Orphanage and Homeless shelter" said Izumi blushing at her father's insinuation

"Oh really so are you trying to say my little girl isn't good enough for you" asked Her father getting in Jin's bubble.

"Your starting to give me a headache, first you don't like me because you thought I was dating Izumi now your mad because Im not. Am I going to put a ring on her to make you happy or something" asked Jin getting a Blush from Izumi, a daydreaming mother, and a pale father.

"You cant do that….." said Izumi's father suddenly

"Why not" asked Jin more for the reasoning than actually caring

Izumi's father sat there for a long time sweating trying to think of something until he came up with it.

"You don't have my blessing" said her father with his chest puffed out in a job well done

"Can I have your blessings" asked Jin

"Only if you call me Kaa-san, and tell me when we get to meet your parents" asked Izumi's mother only to see Jin deflate a little

"My parents are dead" said Jin in a hollow voice

Now Izumi's father was interested.

"How long ago was that" asked Izumi's father

"They died when I was eight" said Jin

Now Izumi's father felt bad.

"Who taught you to be a man then" asked Her father

"I taught myself everything I know how to do" said Jin

Then came the weirdest thing Jin would ever encounter, Izumi's father had brought Jin into a hug and was crying manly tears.

"I will show the ways of Manhood my boy, welcome to the family" said Izumi's father

Izumi meanwhile had her jaw dropped, she had just been handed over for a marriage to somebody she barely knew by her parents.

"Please be gentle Izumi-chan, its my first time" said Jin shyly with humor

"Treat him well Izumi-chan" said her mother

"Lets just eat" said Izumi blushing so much her glasses fogged up

Izumi's family plus Jin had a good time eating dinner and talking but it soon came time or Jin to leave.

"I must be going now as it is quite late" said Jin getting up and bowing to Izumi's family

"Are you sure, we have a guest bedroom and Izumi has a large bed" said Izumi's mother

"Quit trying to give me away" said Izumi

"I just want some grandbabies to spoil" said Izumi's mother

"You are welcome to stay here kid" said Izumi's father

"I have to get to work" said Jin

"Oh, where do you work" asked Izumi's father

"Its an old family business, we deal mostly in antiques but there are other things we deal in" said Jin vaguely

"Well then have good time kid and don't forget to visit every now and again" said Izumi's father

Jin ran back to his base and got back to work on his new gear, he was thinking over the occurrences of that day and couldn't help but laugh, it seemed Naruto was still saving people even in death.

**Leave me Lots of Reviews please**


End file.
